


Mom is from Space

by nishikaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Light Angst, Mommy Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikaze/pseuds/nishikaze
Summary: Krolia, with the aid of Kosmo, decides to learn more about the company Keith keeps during their long journey back to Earth.





	1. Only a Mother Can Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 5 chapters and each one will focus on a different Paladin. Takes place before Kosmo got his name and after the Paladins escape from the Galra Pirates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Krolia have a heart-to-heart about forgiveness and Shiro comes to the realization he doesn't always have to be the adult in the room.

Shiro tossed and turned in his make-shift bunk in the Black Lion’s cargo hold but no matter how he shifted he just couldn’t quite get comfortable.

It wasn’t the bunk. He’d slept in worse and more uncomfortable places, it was his mind that was giving him the problem. His thoughts raced as he coped with the loss of his arm again and being dead. He could chalk it up to his memories being deposited into a body not quite his own, but not all of the memories in his head were his. Those memories were his worst nightmares incarnate. Especially the memories of the fateful conflict that would finally stop his clone and result in a way for him to be brought back to life. He was still adjusting, but he felt the overwhelming need to fix something, a need he couldn’t quite explain but it was keeping him from completely resting. It was a ghost that haunted him, and like a ghost, couldn’t be captured or completely contained.

“Trouble sleeping?” Shiro turned to Krolia. She sat on her own bunk casually scratching the cosmic wolf behind the ears from where his head lay on her lap. Keith must have been in the cockpit as his bed was empty.

Shiro gave up, he knew sleep wasn’t coming, he may as well talk it out. Maybe talking to Krolia would give him insight if not an escape from the darkness in his own head. He sat up and addressed the Galra woman. “I’m still getting use to being alive I guess. That, and having memories that don’t actually belong to me.” Shiro wiped his hand over his face. “It’s jarring, like a dream I can’t quite remember completely sometimes, and as real as if I’d lived them myself the next.”

Krolia nodded, “You’ve been through a traumatic experience I can’t even hope to understand but the experience is still new. It may come in time.”

“Sometimes I think I’m losing my mind.”

Krolia gave him a level look, “Do you feel like the clone will take over that body again.” Her eyes were hard.

“I… I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Shiro deflated and shook his head. He sat up and gave the woman a level look. “If that happens, you won’t hesitate will you? I… I can’t be the one to hurt them, _ever_.”

“You’re asking me to kill you. Killing you would hurt Keith more than I could ever justify.” She shook her head but continued, “I will stop you. I swear you will not hurt them. I will do whatever I need to do, save killing you.”

Shiro looked into her serious eyes for a moment, pondering her answer and nodded, “Okay. That will have to do.” He knew that if anyone could stop him it would be her. In the battle of the ice cave, realizing just how skilled she was, he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance.

They sat in silence for a moment before Krolia continued, “I told the clone when we met but I don’t know if you have access to the memory. I wanted to thank you.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed as he tried to access the memory. "I remember you shaking my hand and Lance interrupting but…” He shook his head and looked back up at her. “Thank me for what?”

Krolia paused, “You were the one responsible for the man Keith grew up to be. You gave him understanding when every other adult in his life had written him off. You made him believe in himself again and gave him a purpose. He treasures your friendship, you became his family.”

Shiro shook his head, “He’s helped me more than I’ve helped him. Believe me. He’s saved my life twice. Stood by me when I needed him the most… I was sick, before I left. I wasn’t completely symptomatic, but I made a choice and Keith stood by me when someone else I cared for left. I don’t blame him but he chose to walk away and it hurt. Keith didn’t question it, just accepted, even though it had to have hurt him for me to leave. I was his link to other people back then.”

“You’ve saved him.” Krolia raised a hand to prevent him from responding. “I have a lot to answer for but he forgave me, it still hurts that I couldn’t be there for him when he needed me most. Keith was in a dark place when you came into his life. So please, just take my gratitude. To me, and to Keith, you’ve earned it.”

Shiro would have continued to protest but the determination in the older woman’s eyes prevented him. A determination he was well familiar with. _Like mother, like son_. “We should be thanking you too. All of Earth should be thanking you.” Krolia gave him a questioning look as he continued. “You prevented the Galra from finding Earth 19 years ago.”

Krolia’s eyes widened, “Keith told you?”

Shiro shook his head, “No, not exactly but I figured the only reason you would have come so far, to Earth of all places, was because of the Blue Lion. It was the only thing of interest on our planet.”

Krolia nodded slowly, “Yes. When the Galra found the Red Lion they figured out a way to detect the unique signatures of the Lions. It was short range, and the Galra sent out a multitude of scout ships across the known universe looking for a signal. As a Blade member I just happened to be assigned to the mission in your sector of space. I eliminated the first team as well the second but I knew the Galra would keep sending ships unless someone led them in the wrong direction.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “So you went back to stop them.”

“Yes,” Krolia’s eyes grew sad, “I loved Earth. I found something there I hadn’t found anywhere else in the Galaxy.” She looked into Shiro’s eyes, “Kindness. I’ve been fighting this war for years, and I’ve seen, and done, some horrible things as a soldier in this war. Keith’s father showed me kindness and helped me, even though he had no reason to. I fell in love with him and his planet but as long as the Blue Lion remained on Earth, the planet was in danger. The Galra would've kept coming. Going back was the only way I could protect what I came to love most. I may have saved Earth in the process, but it wasn’t my intent.”

Shiro nodded. “But saving Earth was exactly what you did.”

“But at what cost Shiro? I left my son alone to suffer.” Krolia sighed, “He forgave me. Completely. I know he has.” She looked back a Shiro, “You see, my son takes after his father in one important way, he has his father’s kindness. He hides it, or tries to, but he can be quite kind when he chooses to be.”

Her words stuck a cord in him that pierced through the dark thoughts that had plagued him. Was it that easy?

”My ‘dreams’ when they are darkest, show me fighting Keith. It… I was trying to kill him. I said horrible things and injured him. I hurt him and tried to kill the other Paladins. It… It haunts me.”

“It wasn’t you Shiro, but if it helps, apologize to him and forgive yourself. It’s the only way you can have the peace your looking for. The only way you can heal.”

Shiro stood and felt lighter for it. His decision made, he made his way to the cockpit to talk to Keith. Before he left he turned back to Krolia and smiled, “Thank you for the insight. You’re right, I do need to ask for forgiveness and and forgive myself.” He gave the woman a sheepish look. “You know, I’m so used to being the adult in the room I sometimes forget that I don’t have all the answers and don’t need to.”

“No one is perfect Shiro and no one has to be.” Shiro nodded and turned. Opening the door to the cockpit he took a deep breath and stepped through the door.


	2. The Mom Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Krolia talk about her reason for being in space and remember the family left behind.

Krolia transported from the Black Lion to Green in a blink of an eye with the space wolf’s assistance. She gave the wolf a scratch behind his ears before he disappeared to continue the shifting of passengers. Pidge turned to the new arrival and did a double take. “K… Krolia?” She adjusted her glasses as if it would change the image of the Galra woman in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d get to know the Paladins of Voltron a bit better. I wanted to learn more about you all. I hope you don’t mind.” Krolia addressed the girl in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Uh… nooooooo.” She drew out, her voice and face reflecting her nervousness.

”You can say no if I intimidate you, I know my being Galra might be a bit difficult to associate with.” Krolia answer, her voice not unkind.

”What…? Oh no!” Pidge answered, waiving her arms. “I’m fine with it. You being Galra. I mean, a year ago it might have been jarring, but after we learned about the Blades and interacted with the Empire I’ve grown used to the Galra, so yeah. You being Galra doesn’t bother me. I was just surprised you wanted to spend time with us, I mean me. After all, you were separated from Keith for all those years. Not that you could help it I understand. I just thought you might want to spend as much time with him as possible.” Pidge babbled as she nervously waived her arms.

“Keith and I spent two years in the Abyss together catching up. I thought I’d give him some time alone. He is, after all, an adult. I also wanted to learn a bit more about the people around him.”

“Oh well I uh, um. _Okay_?” Pidge turned around in the pilot seat and looked out at the black expanse of space in front of her.

“Keith did tell me about all of you. He said you were, by far, the smartest.”

Pidge’s head snapped back around, “He said that?” She answered with surprise before following up with, “Of course he did.”

Krolia smiled with amusement, “No false modesty then?”

Pidge smirked and turned back around, “Of course not. It’s true, why deny it? I’d been doing myself a disservice. Why bother faking a modest reply?” She shrugged.

“You’re confident.” Krolia answered.

“About my smarts? Absolutely.” Pidge turned back to her view screen. “I have difficulty with other things, of course, but give me a computer and I can do anything. Within reason, of course.”

“Of course.” Krolia leaned against the panel behind the girl and changed the subject. “So Keith told me the reason you came out here was to find your father and brother, that they were part of the same mission as Shiro.”

Pidge looked off into the distance of the empty space in front of her, “Yeah. I didn’t buy the ‘pilot error’ excuse the Garrison put out. I knew my father trusted Shiro and worked with him before. That Shiro had done a lot for my dad. I knew something else had to have been at work. I started listening to them, to the ‘secret code’ dad and Matt developed to communicate without the Garrison knowing and stumbled across the Galra radio chatter. Lance and Hunk caught me listening when we saw Shiro’s pod crashing near the Garrison. We spotted Keith freeing Shiro and just got caught up in it all.”

“Do you regret it?” Krolia asked.

“Not a bit! I found them and I learned more than I could have possibly imagined out here. Sure it’s tough, but it’s bigger than me. I’m proud that I get to be a part of it.” She grinned at Krolia for a moment before her smile faded. “Keith was actually the first one to make me realize it. I just didn’t completely understand what he was trying to say at the time.” She smiled again, “Keith literally yelled at me when I tried to leave.”

Pidge paused as she went over the conversation in her mind again and remembered something that didn’t register at the time. She looked up at Krolia with a serious look, “Now that I remember, Keith said ‘You aren’t the only one with a family. Everyone in the universe has families.’ Everyone but him.” Pidge jerked when she realized what she said. “Oh I mean he had a family, he had you, he just didn’t know it at the time and…”

Krolia gave Pidge a kind smile, “It’s okay Pidge. I understand what you’re trying to say.” Krolia changed the subject, “So Keith told me your name is Katie? Why do you go by Pidge?”

Pidge blinked at the abrupt change in topic, “It was a nickname my brother Matt gave me. He’s with the resistance now. My father went back to Earth with a copy of the Castle’s database. But you know that, it’s why we’re going back to Earth.”

“I know you all are excited to go back to Earth. I’m looking forward to it too.”

”Oh yeah! Right! You lived on Earth right? I mean you had to have to if you gave birth to Keith. I’m curious how that worked actually. I mean purely in a biological capacity. It’s hard to image to completely different species being able to mate let alone parent a child together.” Pidge rambled. When she realized what she said she blushed red. “Oh Quiznack. I’m sorry. I have a tendency to say things as they come into my head. I don’t always know what I’ve said until after I say it. You can cut me off if I get too crazy.”

“You’re very honest.”

“Ah well yeah. I don’t usually have the time to tell an effective lie. My mouth moves too fast.” Pidge’s face grew serious as she came back to Krolia’s question and blurted out. “I just really want to see my mom again. I think about her a lot. I know she’s got to be mad. I did run away.”

“Oh I think she’s probably more worried than mad and most likely very sad.” Krolia gave Pidge a serious look, “Her entire family disappeared after all. I’m sure she’s worried sick and thinking of you constantly.”

Pidge gave Krolia a startled look and felt her eyes start to water as the realization hit her. She started to cry. “I didn’t… I didn’t think of that.” Pidge turned in her chair and pulled her legs up. Resting her head on her knees she cried. She missed her mother terribly and her mother didn’t even know what happened to her until her father had returned to Earth. She’d been gone more than a year! She’s been so focused on bringing her father and brother home, she forgot about the family she’d still had back on Earth.

She sniffed noisily and mumbled to herself, “I miss my mom.”

Krolia put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder and let the girl cry herself out. Finally her tears slowed and she sniffed back loudly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unload like that.”

“It’s alright Katie. I understand what it feels like to miss someone so much and the feeling of regret, but you can’t change the past. We can only focus on the present and set goals for the future.”

Pidge sniffed again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “You called me Katie.”

“Did you prefer I call you Pidge?”

“No. You can call me Katie.” Pidge gave Krolia a watery smile.

Pidge’s crying fit done, she began to babble about the technology she’d seen since coming into space. Krolia listened and sometimes even contributed to Pidge’s rambling. Pidge found it was nice to talk to someone who was just listening to her, letting her ramble in her own way. Krolia, for her part, didn’t seem to mind her rambling and didn’t get the glazed look the others (save Hunk _most_ of the time) would get when she got caught up in her own mind. It was nice.

Pidge was showing Krolia her video game when the space wolf popped back in with Shiro. 

Krolia excused herself with a smile and touched the beast on his head, ready to go. 

Pidge turned and asked, “Will you… Would you like to come back again and visit? I didn’t bore you did I?”

Krolia smiled at the diminutive Paladin, “Yes, if you like. I’d love to talk to you about setting up training programs for you all while you're out here. Keith mentioned it and it was a good idea. I figure it would help to solve issues of boredom and help keep your minds sharp.”

Pidge smiled at the Galra, “I have some ideas about that. I’d love to help!”

“Then I’ll come back soon to discuss it.” The wolf blinked out and she was gone.

Shiro smiled at Pidge. “Did you enjoy your time together?” He asked, ignoring her still partially red eyes.

”Yes.” Pidge surprised herself by saying, “I did. It was nice to talk to her. I mean, she's not like my mom, _at all_ , but she is a mom and I…” She looked down, “I guess I was missing that.”

Shiro smiled at the girl and settled in as their long journey continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the one thing never really talked about in the series is Pidge's mom. She lost her son and husband in the same tragedy and soon after her daughter disappears. Pidge was so focused on her father and her brother she forgot her mother, and how badly her mother must have felt to lose everyone.
> 
> So a little reminder was needed.
> 
> Hunk is next. It should be out early next week.
> 
> Next Chapter: What Skills She Taught Me.


	3. What Skills She Taught Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia visits Hunk and they bond over family and food.

It was ‘early evening’ for the Paladin’s, though it could have been early morning for all Hunk knew. Traveling through deep space could really screw up a person’s sense of time. Being surrounded by the blackness of space for weeks on end could be jarring. Keeping busy was key and nothing kept Hunk busier and calmer than cooking. It always had been a source of comfort and it helped that the other Paladins were more than happy to leave him with the cooking. When Hunk wasn’t cooking, he was thinking about cooking. It kept his mind occupied. With nothing to immediately fix, what choice did he have?

Which is what Hunk was in the middle of doing at that moment. Collecting ingredients from his make-shift cold storage unit in his cargo hold, he carried them to the cockpit to prepare. He nearly dropped his haul when he found Krolia in the cockpit waiting for him. 

Krolia for her part casually stepped forward and steadied Hunk’s load, preventing him from dropping some of his haul. “I’m sorry for surprising you.”

”Naw, it’s cool. I just wasn’t expecting you.” Hunk gave the Galra a smile and stepped forward, dumping the ingredients to the side of his chair, “Well that’s not true, I was expecting you just not right at that moment.”

“Oh?” Krolia’s eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

“Yeah,” Hunk sat and picked up a knife. “Pidge told me you talked and that you were wanting to hang with all of us.”

“Hang?”

“Yeah. Hang out.” Hunk picked up a ‘vegetable’ and moved it to the floating cutting board. “You know, visit.”

”Ah, slang.” Krolia leaned against the panel in the back and watched the Yellow paladin as he expertly diced the vegetable and picked up another.

“I take it you didn’t get exposed to it much when you were on Earth.” Hunk replied and he cut another vegetable.

“Actually, I was a bit interested in Earth culture. We had a… what do you call it? Television? I did spend close to 2 of your years on the planet.”

Hunk paused, “Really? That long?” 

“Yes. We were pretty isolated, Keith was about 2 months old when I had to leave.”

“Huh,” Hunk emoted as he started to cut again, “Did you like Earth?” He asked.

Krolia answered quickly, “I loved Earth. I’ve been to a lot of places in the universe. Only Earth felt like home.”

Hunk froze as her words sunk in. Homesickness struck him hard and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He fought the heavy feeling in his chest back down. After a minute he choked out a confession. “I miss home.”

Sensing the usually cheerful boy’s pain, Krolia stayed silent, giving him the moment he needed to collect himself. When he finally picked the knife back up she took it as a signal. “You’re very talented with that blade.”

Hunk barked a laugh, “Vegetables don’t fight back.”

“You enjoy cooking.” Krolia said, matter-of-fact, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

“Well yeah. Cooking is easy and calming. It’s consistent and a little bit of a challenge. Food brings people together. I mean, every species we’ve encountered has to eat in some way. That thought makes it easier to relate.” Hunk dumped the vegetables and some kind of oil into a pan on his makeshift range and added some minerals for seasoning he’d found to be replacements for common earth spices. “Making something that is nourishing and enjoyable, eating it together, it’s my way of bringing home where ever I go.”

”It reminds you of your family, of Earth.”

“Well, yes. My own mother and sister taught me how to cook. When I feel panicked or just need to clear my head… It’s therapy.” Hunk looked over his shoulder at Krolia. “I’m not the bravest person in the universe so every bit of help counts right?”

Krolia shook her head and smiled. “I think you’re a lot braver than you think.”

Hunk shook his head, giving the contents of the pan a toss he changed the subject. “So uhhh, what was he like? Keith’s dad? Do you miss him?”

It was Krolia’s turn to pause, “He was very brave and self-sacrificing. He knew the area very well and he was a decent pilot. He was protective of me, which I found offensive at first and then charming. He was quiet and observant. He was also a good cook.” She smiled at Hunk, “But not as good as you.”

“He seemed like a great guy.” He stopped what he was doing for a moment before continuing, “He seemed to be a lot like Keith.”

“He was a great guy and Keith did inherit some of his more reckless traits.” She shook her head.

Hunk paused and looked at her, suspecting he was missing something.

“He passed some time ago.”

Hunk’s head whipped around and he stared at her. “Oh, I knew he was dead but…”

Krolia studied the boy, judging how much she wanted to reveal to the boy about her private son. “He died when Keith was very young. I… I haven’t been able to bring the topic up to Keith to ask him how he died yet but knowing him, it was to save a life.” She looked out the view screen, her eyes unfocused as she remembered. “He was, what do you call them… A fighter fighter. He saved my life. It was how we met.”

Hunk stepped forward and unable to help himself gave Krolia a tight hug. Krolia was startled for a moment before her stance relaxed. “I’m so sorry.”

Krolia patted Hunk on the back and answered, “I’m fine.” Hunk held her for a second more before stepping away, wiping a tear from his eye.

They were silent for a few minutes while Hunk cooked before he offered her a taste. “What do you think?”

Krolia tasted the contents of the spoon and tilted her head as she pondered the taste. “It’s missing something,” she answered. 

Hunk tasted it himself and his eyes widened. “You’re right! I think I know just what it needs…” His voice trailed off as he dug through the food items.

Later that night after the paladins had eaten they all complimented Hunk’s cooking. Krolia and Hunk ate together as Hunk told her all about his family back on Earth.

Before Krolia left, Hunk asked, “So you’re coming back soon, right? You know, for diner.”

Krolia smiled before she disappeared. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exploration of an interview the showrunners gave where they explained Shiro has the memories of the Clone. How would that play out and how do you reconcile having those evil thoughts about people you love? I can't imagine it was easy for Shiro when he first came back to life and considering all he'd been through, if he didn't have a break like this his mind would have broken. It's a lot to take in and Haggar was literally in his head.
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Please review it!
> 
> Next chapter: The Mother Left Behind


End file.
